1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data driver and an organic light emitting display using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a data driver which may be formed of PMOS transistors, and an organic light emitting display using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various flat panel displays having reduced weight and volume as compared to cathode ray tubes (CRTs) have been developed. These flat panel displays include, e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting display, etc.
The organic light emitting display may display an image using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) that generates light by recombining an electron and a hole. The organic light emitting display may offer certain advantages, since it may exhibit low power consumption and may provide a rapid response time.
The organic light emitting display may include pixels arranged in a matrix, a data driver configured to drive data lines connected to the pixels, and a scan driver configured to drive scan lines connected to the pixels.
During operation, the data driver may supply data signals corresponding to data within every horizontal period, so as to display a predetermined image in the pixels. The scan driver may select pixels to which the data signals are supplied by sequentially supplying a scan signal within every horizontal period.
As a panel of the organic light emitting display increases in size, it may be desirable to mount the data driver in the panel, in order to reduce the size, weight and manufacturing expense associated with the display. It may be difficult, however, to mount a conventional data driver in the panel because the conventional data driver may include PMOS transistors and NMOS transistors. Therefore, it may be desirable to have a data driver that is implemented with only PMOS transistors, so that the data driver may be mountable in the panel.